schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Punished for being gay
What’s the after affects when gay teens are harassed in their schools? It’s common to see young adults calling each other “faggot” and “homo” in school hallways. Gay teens that are harassed feel unwanted an unsafe at their schools. When gay teens are taunted by their peers they often are to consider suicide. Tormented gay teens are more likely to feel isolated. Some people think this is a big issue and that after a while the problem will be resolved. Yet, research proves that harassment against gay teens is one of the biggest problems in the youth today. Unsafe and unwanted Harassed gay teens feel unwanted and unsafe while in school. Gay/ Lesbian/ Bisexual students feel threatened in school. "A study of schools in the state of Washington revealed some fascinating statistics one stated: Among the gay/ lesbian/ bisexual students they were 75% more likely to report feeling unsafe at school." (http://religioustolerance.org/hom_stud.htm) Bullied and Harassed The evidence clearly states that most Gay/ Lesbian/ Bisexual students are most likely going to feel like it's not safe for them to be in their schools. Gay/ Lesbian/ Bisexual students miss school because they feel that they aren't going to be safe. "According to a report by the California Safe Schools Coalition, states: Gay students that are bullied and harassed because of their sexual orientation are three times more likely to miss school because they feel unsafe." (http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?file=/chronicle/archive/200...) Tortmented This evidence shows the after affect when gay students are harassed which is that they miss school because they feel unsafe. Tormented gay teens are more likely to feel isolated. Gay teens that are tormented feel that they cannot speak to school staff members about their problems. "A 1999 survey of LGBT (lesbian, gay, bisexual, transsexual) students states: 38% of LGBT students didn't feel comfortable speaking to school staff members about being harassed." (http://religioustolerance.org/hom_stud.htm) Use of Drugs The evidence proves that LGBT students feel isolated because they can't talk to school staff members about a problem that is bothering them and that needs to be resolved. Gay teens that are tormented feel that using drugs will help the escape from their problems. "According to a report by California Safe School Coalition states: Gay students are more likely to use drugs to resolve their harassment issues." (http://religioustolerance.org/hom_stud.htm) The evidence proves that gay students use drugs as a away to away from their harassment problems. Suicide Gay teens that are taunted by their peers often consider suicide. Gay/ Lesbian/ Bisexual students that are bullied in school consider suicide because they feel ending their life is better than being harassed in school. "The Safe School Anti-Violence Project issued some statistics they said: Among the gay/ lesbian/ bisexual students they were twice as likely to have seriously considered suicide." (http://religioustolerance.org/hom_stud.htm) This evidence shows that gay/ lesbian/ bisexual students have seriously considered committing suicide. Gay students feel that they don't desire to be mistreated in school. Badgered "A 1999 survey of LGBT students states: Gay students that are harassed feel that they don't want to live knowing that they are going to be bullied at school." (http://religioustolerance.org/hom_stud.htm) This evidence proves that badgered gay students are likely to consider suicide. All equal In conclusion, the after affect when gay students are harassed isn't good. What's the after affect when gay students are bullied or harassed at school? Gay students that are harassed feel unwanted and unsafe in school. When gay students are taunted by their peers they often are to consider suicide. Tormented gay teens are more likely to feel isolated. Across the country all gay students should be allowed to feel like any other student. This page is really easy to edit.